


Ladrón

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Universo Alterno/No profecia, Universo alterno/mundo magico conocido, dependiendo de quien lo vea, desigualdad social, increible Harry Potter, intento de agrecion, maltrato, mencion de violacion pasada, mencion de violencia pasada, no tan oscuro Tom Riddle, odio y repudio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: "Un omega no tiene fuerzas.""Un omega no tiene destrezas.""Un omega no tiene voluntad.""Un omega no podría hacer tales cosas jamás.""Un omega es solo eso, un omega. Una criatura capaz de procrear, que vive para servir a los Alphas y a los Magos.""Un omega es demasiado débil, Harry. Pero nunca dejes que eso te detenga."Una rebelión contra su propia existencia, una esperanza para seguir luchando, un desafío a los más poderosos.Misterios acechan Londres mientras el mejor ladrón del país logra escapar de las garras de la muerte una y otra vez.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley, mencionado Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. El mejor ladrón de Londres

_Existía un ladrón. Tan habilidoso y tan conocido que era prácticamente una leyenda._

_Pero el término_ _ **conocido**_ _no era realmente tan literal, irónicamente, nadie sabía su identidad, ni su procedencia. Era un misterio total y por aquellos a quienes había enfrentado y salido victorioso, era una molestia. Solo sabían que era un omega y que podía usar magia, casi una rareza en el mundo actual, donde, a pesar de que era sabido que los_ _licántropos_ _no_ _podían_ _utilizar_ _magia. Hubieron indicios durante la historia, alphas y omegas por igual con gran poder y bendecidos por la Madre Luna, bañados en su luz, por supuesto, pero siempre se había tomado como un juego, una pequeña mentira llena de ilusión que las madres y los padres contaban a sus cachorros._

_Pero existían, de eso no cabía la menor duda, incluso en medio de la incredulidad humana._

_Aún así, incluso en un mundo lleno de magia y de fantasías, donde hombres y mujeres eran capaces de manipular la realidad, que omegas tuvieran un poder igual o incluso superior que los alphas no era bien visto, no cuando los omegas no eran tratados humanamente._

_Los omegas eran conocidos como procreadores, sirvientes fieles de alphas y magos. n_ _ada más. Tenían nombre, pero carecían de identidad que pudieran demostrar ante el mundo. Tenían familias, pero eran apartados casi al nacer, muchos cruelmente abandonados, porque era más fácil deshacerse de un niño o niña omega que preocuparse por protegerlos de todo peligro que su vida enfrentaría en cuanto creciera. El mundo era un lugar cruel, después de todo._

_Tenían vida, pero mucho morían en agonía o de hambre, vivían en las calles o en centros de adopción. No tenían vida propia si no conseguían un mago a quien servir. No tenían vida si un alpha no los marcaba. E incluso si_ _conseguían_ _aquello, no les_ _daba_ _la seguridad de ser felices._ _No tenían actitud para lograr sobrevivir, pues todos lograban ser quebrados antes de siquiera lograr soñar con una libertad meramente ficticia en un mundo dominado por los poderosos y crueles._

_No, este mundo no era para los omegas, no había lugar en el mundo donde ellos vivieran, no existía sitio para su existencia más que en la miseria y en la agonía._

_Años de tortura no iban a acabar de la noche a la mañana. Y, aunque habían pocas personas que deseaban cambiar aquello, amables y entusiastas personas que deseaban lograr un mundo más sano, más feliz y justo, jamás lograban nada de lo que realmente se necesitaba._

_El mundo estaba podrido, desde sus cimientos hasta la cumbre. Y Harry sabía eso._

_Pero eso jamás lo detuvo._

(.)

_》_ **_En_ _otras_ _noticias_ _. El_ _famoso_ _mago Gilderoy Lockhart_ _denunció_ _esta mañana el robo de su_ _mansión_ _donde, al parecer, nadie vio quién_ _ingresó,_ _a_ _pesar_ _de las protecciones_ _mágicas más avanzadas_ _y_ _de los muchos guardias que vigilaban el lugar._ **

_》 **Por la firma que encontraron en el lugar de los hechos, suponen que el**_ _ladrón_ _ **es el ya conocido y en extremo buscado omega Et Smaragdus, de quien nadie logra descubrir nada más que su seudónimo**_ _. Nadie logra_ _aún_ _descifrar_ _como_ _es_ _capaz un omega de lograr tales actos contra poderosos_ _magos_ _y_ _alph_ _as_ _, pero nadie_ _jamás_ _a logrado verlo durante sus robos o ha tenido_ _contacto_ _con_ _él que el mismo omega no hubiera deseado,_ _además_ _de_ _los_ _que_ _logran_ _contratarlo_ **,** _e incluso ellos olvidan su apariencia segundos_ _después de haberlos visto o hablado con él_ _. Algunos_ _lo_ _consideran un_ _héroe_ _, pero todos sabemos lo que es: un_ _delincuente_ _que debe ser detenido._

La reportera de **_El profeta_** término su informe y Ron a su lado apago el televisor con una mano ligeramente temblorosa.

\- Un omega. - susurro su amigo mientras terminaba de limpiar la mesa que estaba en su sector con las manos aun temblando. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que delataba su entusiasmo, pero Harry sabía bien que venía después de aquellas palabras. - Un omega no podría hacer todo eso. Es demasiado poco probable. Somos débiles en el mejor de los casos, necesitamos comodidad y tranquilidad, no peligrosas situaciones, no podemos levantar algo más pesado que 15 Kg. Y siempre estamos demasiado enfermos para ser capaces de todo eso. Los omegas no serían capaces de hacer tales actos. - susurro con la voz cada vez más débil y los hombros tensos. Harry sabía que Ron deseaba ser capaz de hacer tales actos, la sensación de seguridad que le daría el poder defenderse a si mismo y tener la autoridad para ser tomado en serio, ser capaz de obtener resultados drásticos. No lo culpaba.

Ronald Weasley era su mejor amigo, hermano de otra madre, era su roca y su fuente de valor, prácticamente desde que encontró al dueño del orfanato, donde ambos habían sido abandonados, obligandolo una y otra, vez durante todo lo que duraba el celo del asqueroso alphaa que los mantenía _con vida._

Harry ayudó al chico, de 12 años en ese entonces, a curar sus heridas mientras sus compañeros de cuarto trataban de calmarse. Ron y Harry eran los menores de 6 en una habitación. Percy, Fred y George. Se sentían como hermanos, todos refugiados en aquellas paredes mohosas y llenas de grietas y llanto. Ellos eran alphas, pero aún muy jóvenes para escapar de ese lugar y darles la oportunidad de vivir decentemente.

Harry fue abandonado allí a los 8 años. Recordaba a sus tíos, personas desagradables que le habían dejado en claro que era solo una molestia y que nunca lo habían querido en su perfecta casa, quienes al enterarse de que era un omega lo abandonaron a su suerte en aquel infierno, demasiado molestos ante la idea del cuidado que debería de haber tenido Harry. Un hogar cálido y amoroso, supresores de alto costo y educación especial. 

Se habían negado a darle siquiera la hora del día, o una habitación. Así que, ¿porque razón le darían algo mas que desprecio? Aun así, había logrado robar una foto antigua de sus padres de un álbum familiar olvidado y abandonado en el sótano, antes de que la pesadilla comenzara. 

Lily Evans había sido una hermosa omega, que había tenido la suerte de unir nupcias con James Potter, un rico mago de la región del sur, quien la había cortejado por años antes de que la vivaz mujer lo aceptara. Pero ambos habían muerto. Envenenados por un enemigo, quién ellos creían era su aliado. Cuando sus padres murieron, su custodia quedó en manos de sus únicos familiares vivos. Sus tíos maternos.

Y la pesadilla comenzó.

Pero eso ya era pasado. Harry siempre se obligaba a enterrar aquellos recuerdos en su memoria, obligándose a vivir en el presente que ya de por si era demasiado deprimente, caótico y problemático.

\- Yo creo que es genial, si él puede entonces es posible. - susurro mientras terminaba de decorar el ultimo pastelillo, antes de colocarlo en la vidriera. La cafetería donde trabajaban abriría en pocos minutos.

\- Debes estar bromeando. - murmuró molesto, temblando por la impotencia y el miedo. - Los omegas _no_ somos capaces de hacer tales cosas, Harry. Acéptalo de una vez.

\- ¿Crees que no lo se? - contesto, repentinamente molesto, los dientes apretados, las manos temblando. - ¡¿Crees que _yo_ no lo se?! Hemos vivido nuestras vida en ese horrible lugar. Nos torturaron, violaron y jugaron con nosotros tantas veces que hay noches en las cuales solo deseo morir. ¿Sabes cuantas cicatrices tengo en mi cuerpo? Si, lo sabes porque o estuviste ahí conmigo o tuviste que curarme después de cada paliza y celo. Sabes tan bien como yo que los omegas no podemos hacer mucho, pero que uno esté poniéndole el temor de dios a los alphas y a los magos es lo mas esperanzador y bello que me ha pasado en la vida, Ron. Y voy a aferrarme a esa esperanza. Sea inútil o no, estés de acuerdo o no. - Harry sentía los ojos de los demás empleados en ellos a pesar de que había susurrado todo aquello, pero no le importó. Solo camino hasta su mejor amigo que ya era una llorosa masa de tristeza y lo abrazo con fuerza. - Lo siento. - susurro y se separo para seguir limpiando.

Después de todo, ambos tenían que comer.

(.)

\- Lamento lo de hoy. - susurro mientras terminaba de cerrar el candado de la bodega. - No quise...

\- Está bien... En el fondo yo también creo en él. - susurro y Harry sonrió con complicidad.

Caminaron una hora hasta llegar al departamento donde vivían. Era un edificio abandonado en la zona mágica de Londres, en un barrio bajo de dudosa procedencia, cercana al callejón Diagon. El lugar era un asco por fuera, con paredes llenas de enredaderas y vides, pero ambos habían logrado limpiarlo todo por dentro cuando huyeron a los 15 años del orfanato. Harry había sido el que encontró el lugar y decidió que ya no podía soportar más.

El lugar era enorme, poco amueblado teniendo en cuenta su miserable sueldo, pero era un hogar. Ambos vivían allí hace 7 años. No podían quejarse, aquel lugar era un paraíso en comparación al orfanato y jamás lo dudaron. Pero, por sobre todo, era suyo, de los dos.

Cuando ingresaron al lugar, el aroma de las plantas medicinales y algunas flores que Harry cuidaba inundaron su sentido del olfato. Ese _si_ era su hogar.

Harry entendía lo mucho que aquel lugar, simple y en ruinas significaba para Ron y para él. El apartamento tenía sabor a libertad y a seguridad, cosas que la mayoría de los omegas no lograban vivir en su vida. Ellos tenían eso, al menos dentro de esas paredes.

Harry comenzó su rutina de todos los días. El tenía una extraña manía de desvestirse por toda la casa, su piel demasiado sensible después de tantas horas de trabajo. Tenía cestos de mimbre repartidas por el lugar, siempre se sentía demasiado pesado en su propia piel para soportar usar su uniforme de trabajo por más tiempo.

Todo eso había comenzado cuando tenía 15 años, poco tiempo después de haber huido; la noche que regresaba de un día perdido buscando trabajo, unos idiotas trataron de asaltarlo. Al ver que ellos tenían mucho más dinero que Harry, decidieron jugar un poco con él en represalias. No hubo cordialidad, no hubo preparación. No hubo humanidad. Fue simplemente doloroso, fueron brutales y desastrosos, pero Harry ya había pasado por cosas como esas antes. No podía defenderse demasiado. Era más que obvio que tres personas iban a poder con él.

No llego arrastrándose a su pequeño hogar, pero no faltó poco. La suciedad parecía mucho más visible en su piel esa noche, se habían unido varias cicatrices nuevas a su colección y se sentía completamente impotente. No _podía_ protegerse.

Así que, al llegar a su casa, sintiéndose asqueado consigo mismo, se quitó toda la ropa antes de llegar a su cuarto, estuvo metido en el agua fría durante horas, sin importarle la baja temperatura del ambiente. Se sentía sucio y solo deseaba tomar algún cuchillo y desaparecer.

Se sentía terriblemente asqueado, eran una de esas situaciones donde uno lamentaba respirar, lamentaba cada latido, lamentaba todo y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera morir. El morir siempre había sido una opción, una oportunidad de huir para siempre, de escapar y por una vez tomar una iniciativa y el control, pero Harry no iba a ponérsela fácil al mundo. Tenía que mandar mucho más que eso para deshacerse de él. _Iba a dar pelea_. Desde el día siguiente, Harry siempre salía con un arma. La que fuera, desde unas tijeras a unos clavos o alguna botella de vidrio que pudiera romper. No importaba como, iba a pelear, aun si moría en el proceso.

Al llegar a su habitación siempre solía regar las margaritas que estaban en su ventana, miraba la foto de sus padres, observaba gatos callejeros, sacaba ropa limpia y luego iba a lo que quedaba de baño, donde se preparaba para tomar una corta ducha caliente. No podían arriesgarse de usar demasiada electricidad. Los vecinos de los cuales robaban la energía eléctrica podrían descubrir que alguien más utilizaba la corriente si se descuidaban. Normalmente utilizaban velas o lámparas de aceite para alumbrar la casa.

No era completamente necesario, ya que tenían una muy buena vista, incluso en la oscuridad. Pero era por cuestión de comodidad. A ninguno le gustaba todo sobre su licantropía, después de años de ser obligados a reprimirlo, sus habilidades obsequiadas por la Madre Luna debían mantenerse siempre bajo control.

Ya entrada la noche, cuando Ron ya había bebido su té y ambos fueron a dormir, Harry espero una hora para estar seguro de que Ron dormía antes de sacar sus cosas.

Lo único bueno que recordaba le había pasado en su vida, fue cuando cumplió 12 años. Una caja apareció en su cama en el orfanato esa noche. Nadie podía tocarla, todos se quemaban al tratar de abrirlo y parecía desbordante de magia. Era una caja simple, pero era el contenido y de quién venía lo que importaba. Era de su padre.

Traía sólo tres cosas, las cuales le dieron ganas de seguir vivo como nada más lo había hecho nunca. En un precioso empaque alargado estaba la varita de su padre, hermosa y desconocida para él, quien no había sido educado en magia nunca. No sabía de que materiales estaba hecha, Harry jamás había tocado una, pero ésta pareció conocerlo desde que la tocó. Estaba cálida entre sus dedos. Se sentía correcto.

Un cuaderno simple, que estaba repleta de notas y hechizos, datos sobre sus padres y poemas que le escribió a su madre cuando se enamoró de ella.

Y por último, una _capa_. La capa parecía hecha de hilos de agua, aunque eso fuera imposible o de algún hermoso material que se escurría entre sus dedos. _Una capa de invisibilidad_.

Esas cosas, por muy materialista que sonara, lo ayudaron a permanecer con vida.

Ocultó la varita en la manga de su abrigo, como todas las noches de trabajo y tomó con cuidado su capa. Recordaba cada ocasión donde esa capa le había salvado la vida.

Harry acomodo mejor sus gafas y se cubrió. Había trabajo que hacer.

(.)

 _\- Ya sabes que hacer. El trabajo será pan comido para ti_. - había burla en esas palabras, pero Harry lo ignoro. Después de todo, Lucius Malfoy era uno de sus mejores clientes. Un asno, estúpido, egolatra y con problemas de narcisismo, pero ¡Hey! Si que pagaba.

\- _Espero la misma discreción de siempre, Señor_ _-_ susurro Harry con cierto matiz de burla, los magos y alphas jamás recordaban su rostro cuando Harry se alejaba y aunque estuvieran caminando en la misma calle durante el día o incluso chocaran y se tocaran (Harry lo había comprobado una y mil veces antes de comenzar y crear su reputación, no podría arriesgarse), no lo reconocerían ni recordarían, mientras terminaba de observar las fotos que el mago le había dado. La misión de esa semana era peligrosa. Estimulante, a decir verdad.

 _Fenrir Greyback_. Su víctima de la semana, se había burlado de la dinastía Malfoy, ganándose el rencor de una de las familias más poderosas y distinguidas de todo Londres. Pobre idiota. Ese alpha era uno de los más descontrolados que existía. Era bien sabido que su omega había huido de su lado hace muchos años, causando un desequilibrio en su ser. No siempre era seguro suponer que hablabas con Fenrir, tal vez lo hacías con su lobo. Era impredecible.

\- _La casa donde esta en este momento tiene un alto sistema de seguridad. Tiene al menos unos 30 guardias repartidos por el lugar. No te será un problema. ¿Verdad?_ \- Draco Malfoy estaba allí, tratando de sacarlo de quicio, retándolo y empujando su paciencia. Pero Harry nunca cedía. El chico era un grandísimo idiota, pero era un mago formidable. Se ganó su respeto cuando decidió enfrentarse a su loca tía Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- _Ya había ingresado en esa casa antes, no habrá problema alguno._ \- término por devolver las fotografías y miró fijamente a Lucius. - _Espere su pedido en los próximos tres días, señor._ \- Y con eso se fue.

(.)

A la mañana siguiente, Lucius despertó con bonito paquete forrado en verde sobre su mesita de noche. El trabajo estaba hecho.

(*)

**_Caos_ _en el Cuartel de los_ _Aurores_ _._ **

Las palabras resaltaban en los títulos de las noticias cuando Ron encendió el televisor esa mañana.

_》 **E**_ **_l conocido Alfa Fenrir Greyback está fuera de control,_ _después_ _de que la noche_ _anterior_ _, una reliquia fuera robada de su propio dormitorio mientras él_ _dormía_ _. Aurores temen_ _que_ _el atraco termine en tragedia si no logran estabilizar al afectado._ **

Harry vio como Ron se estremecía al escuchar la voz del presentador, murmurando palabras sin darse cuenta.

《 _¿Cómo es posible?_ 》

《 _¿Está loco acaso? Greyback va a cazarlo ahora. Está perdido._ 》

《 _Eso fue impresionante. Si logro robarle a un alpha bajo sus narices, ¿que tan habilidoso es?_ 》

Harry escucho todos los comentarios de los demás empleados y tuvo que esconder su sonrisa. Después de todo, no sería buena idea demostrar demasiada complicidad con aquel terrible delincuente.


	2. En la mira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic lo escribí hace ya bastante tiempo y ahora lo estoy re-publicando y editando de paso, pero aún no esta acabado. Nunca pongo fechas de actualización porque no siempre puedo cumplir y no me gusta mentir. Para los que ya me han leído alguna vez saben que, mientras que algunos de mis capítulos son largos y elaborados   
> (porque me gusta un buen desarrollo) otros serán cortos.   
> Como lectora nunca comente quejándome sobre el largor de un capitulo o exigiendo una actualización a pesar de que acabo de leer una, así que seré clara: si bien amo los comentarios, todos los que tengan contenido como quejas del largor o el tiempo de actualización serán borrados. Dicho eso, me alegra que pasen por mi fic y espero comentarios sobre los personajes o sobre la trama.

Lucius Malfoy parecía incómodo sentado frente a él, su aristocrático rostro tenso con una sonrisa falsa y sus ojos buscando la mejor opción de escape, una salida. Era claro que tenía razones para estar incómodo al estar frente a él, pero había hecho bien su trabajo, por lo que podía ver. Así que, ¿que le inquietaba?

La copa de Hufflepuff esta frente a él, cubierta en una fina tela entrelazada con hilos de plata.

El trabajo estaba hecho, en tiempo récord, por lo cual Tom pensaba recompensarlo como siempre hacia con sus aliados.

Pero Lucius parecía querer hundirse en su propia capa y desaparecer.

\- Habla ya, Lucius. Es bastante claro que tienes algo más que decir. - el mago lo miro fijamente durante exactamente 15 segundos, y sacó una fotografía de su túnica.

\- No sólo consiguió la copa, mi Lord. - Tom Riddle miro fijamente la imagen. No podía ser. - Encontró el Guardapelo.

Tom vio el de Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin brillando bajo la luz del flash en la fotografía.

 _El Guardapelo que hace 5 años le habían robado_.


	3. Chapter 3

El sobre con su paga le llego la tarde siguiente, como Harry acordaba con todos sus clientes. Harry estuvo encantado cuando vio que su trabajo había impresionado a Lucius Malfoy al ver que había mucho más de lo que había pedido en un inicio, el monto era casi el doble, de lo cual no pensaba quejarse.

Su sonrisa era agradable después de un tiempo, cuando ingresó en su departamento, se sentía cálido y agradable, un brillo travieso en sus ojos después de escuchar a algunos magos quejarse del desastre que los Aurores estaban causando mientras trataban de controlar a Greyback y al mismo tiempo encontrarlo, aun cuando estaban buscando al menos unas 5 ciudades más allá, completamente alejados de su hogar. Harry no era idiota, siempre planeaba bien todos sus movimientos, por lo cual siempre tenia un plan de respaldo. Cada cierto tiempo dejaba falsas pistas en ciudades aleatorias para alejar a la chusma de su patio trasero.

Tarareo alegremente mientras entraba en su sala, pero, cuando Ron lo vio llegar con las bolsas llenas de comida para el resto de la semana y una pequeña bolsa que tenía dos paquetes pequeños, supresores, su sonrisa murió.

El pelirrojo lo miraban con los ojos abiertos y las ropas que estaba doblando antes de que el llegara se le cayeron sin que se diera cuenta.

\- Dime que no lo hiciste de nuevo.- hablo con los dientes apretados. Harry trago con dificultad. Ahí venía el regaño de la semana. - Harry, dime que no fuiste a ver a Cedric Diggori de nuevo. - sus ojos estaban fijos en él.

\- Ya no nos quedaban supresores. - susurro, repentinamente tímido ante la mirada acalorada de su amigo. Odiaba mentirle a su mejor amigo tan descaradamente, pero no podía decirle que era un ladrón por encargo.

Recordaba bien la primera vez que había robado, a los 16 años, cuando estuvieron a punto de morir de hambre y frío. Ya no soportaba más ser rechazado por todos y no conseguir trabajo. Había sido tan simple, incluso era divertido, sentir la adrenalina le había llenado el pecho de palpitaciones de emoción y el rostro con una sonrisa. Se volvió casi un juego, y sin darse cuenta, ya tenia bastante dinero y una reputación. Reputación que ahora los mantenía con _vida_.

Pero, en el momento de llegar a casa con dinero, se dio cuenta de que no tenía una escusa, no tenía una coartada, el dinero no sólo aparecía frente a uno y tampoco habían _buenas personas_ que regalaban dinero así porque si, y recordaba bien que Ron había dicho que moriría de hambre antes de robar. Por eso no le dijo nada desde un principio, por eso utilizo una tapadera, una coartada.

Por eso, en vez de contarle la verdad, había dejado a su amigo creer que algunas veces visitaba a Cedric Diggori, un afamado y joven alpha que no estaba acompañado aún y que una vez le había ofrecido que se uniera a él. Al no aceptar, le había hecho prometer que si necesitaba algo alguna vez, cualquier cosa, debía ir a verlo. Ron lo escucho esa vez, así que esa era su coartada.

\- Harry, ya hablamos de eso. No importa que estemos muriendo no puedes... no _debes_ hacer _eso_. - Podía sentir el dolor en la voz de Ron. Podía ver la decepción en su mirada y aunque le dolía y enojaba a veces, no iba a corregirlo. Era mejor que creyera lo que quisiera.

\- No es tan malo. Es, de hecho bastante bueno. - Harry sonrió descaradamente. - Tengo _experiencia_ en el sexo, Ron. Y él me da dinero que ambos necesitamos. Pan comido. - se sentía levemente asqueado. Acababa de decir una vez más aquello. Era convincente, sabía Harry, pero no por eso dejaba de ser denigrante. La sola idea de que alguien lo _tocara de ese modo_ , incluso por dinero le daba repulus. 

\- No tiene ser así. No _tienes_ que _prostituirte_. - susurro acercándose a él. Harry observó encantado que era ligeramente más alto que Ron. Pequeñas victorias en la vida.

\- No me estoy prostituyendo. - susurro con una sonrisa. Eso era verdad. Hacía 7 años que no dejaba a nadie tocar su cuerpo. No iba a permitirlo. - Sólo estoy teniendo delicioso sexo con un muy atractivo alpha amable y agradable que me recompensa por mi buena conducta con dinero. Es de mutuo acuerdo. - dijo sonriendo, pero podía ver aún la desaprobación en los ojos de Ron. - Mira... - empezó con un suspiro, entregándole las pastillas que, de no ser por Harry jamás podrían conseguir. Era bueno tener la forma y los contactos. - Hay muchos, escúchame, _muchos_ omegas que no tienen la libertad que nosotros. Ron... _Mírame_ \- le pidió cuando su amigo desvío la mirada, ya sabiendo que era una discusión perdida. - Nosotros vivimos, todos los días. Trabajamos y estamos bien. Sabes mejor que yo que no todos tienen tanta suerte. Solo recuerda a Cho Chang. - con la sola mención del nombre de la omega, Ron se estremeció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, como los de Harry. Era un golpe asquerosamente bajo, pero Harry lo usaría, usaría todo en sus manos para proteger lo poco que quedaba de Ron. - Ella fue _vendida_ , Ron. No sabemos a cuantos alphas debe complacer al día o a la semana para permanecer respirando o para evitar ser castigada hasta la inconsciencia. Muchos tienen que vivir de ese modo, nosotros no. No sabemos si esta viva o muerta, no sabemos si aún recuerda. Ella si es prostituida, y en contra de su voluntad. - las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas llenas de pecas.

\- P-Pero tú...

\- A mi nadie me obliga a nada, solo recibo una llamada de Cedric y voy, es todo. Esto lo hago porque los supresores son caros sin la autorización de un alpha y tú lo sabes. No quiero traer al mundo a un niño así. No en estas condiciones. - le susurro tocándole la mejilla. - No sabemos cuándo... Cuándo podríamos simplemente ser tomados en la calle por un alpha enojado. No tenemos la certeza de que un día, en el trabajo, un alfa no trate de tomarnos. No se tu, amigo, pero yo no deseo crear vida de ese modo. - susurro y le colocó los supresores en la palma de la mano. - Además... Cedric Diggori esta para comérselo, no es como si fuera un gran castigo. - sonrió con picardía y se separo de su amigo, a quien no sabía que estaba abrazando. - Ahora, demuéstrame que tanto sabes cocinar un buen estofado de ternera. - y con eso, camino hasta la cocina y dejo las bolsas ahí, consciente de que Ron se encargaría del resto. Siempre lo hacía.


	4. En cacería

\- ¿Te gusta este anillo, Lucius? - Tom observó los ojos grises y el rostro de máscara perfecta. Los ojos estaban fijos en su mano, que era adornada por el hermoso y bien esculpido anillo de su abuelo. Odiaba a su abuelo, había sido un hijo de puta narcisista e incestuoso, pero ese anillo era importante, con un gran poder que había sido cuidado en su familia desde hace tanto tiempo que a veces Tom pensaba tenía mente propia. Eso era todo. - ¿No te gustaría tenerlo? Posee una gran cantidad de magia oscura, sin mencionar que pertenece al ultimo descendiente del gran Salazar Slytherin. - Lucius parecía levemente confundido como era de esperar, pero Tom sabía que su mente llegaría allí eventualmente. Su rostro cambio levemente cuando comprendido. - Sería una lastima si este anillo fuera robado, después de todo, es _muy_ especial para mi. - como broche de oro, Tom le dio una suave caricia a la joya con sus labios rojos, los intensos ojos grises mirando fijamente la acción. Tom sabía que era atractivo a la vista, no necesitaba ser un genio, que de todos modos era, para saberlo y Lucius había intentado cortejarlo alguna vez en el pasado, no que Tom fuera a aceptarlo. Sabía que tenía la atención del hombre en cuento soltó un ligero suspiro.

\- Desea que le ordene al chico que robe su anillo, ¿estoy en lo correcto? - Sus ojos no se apartaron de los labios que aún estaban cerca del anillo. Tom sabía como utiliza los hilos entre sus dedos y nunca dudo en usarlos, después de todo, no tenía sentido tener poder y no emplearlo. No se llegaba a ser poderoso simplemente siendo amable.

\- Correcto, Lucius. Del resto voy a encargarme. - Una de las cualidades que le gustaba del rubio era su perspicacia y su rápida comprensión.

\- Mi Lord... ¿Por qué mandaría usted a robar su propio anillo? - la pregunta fue hecha directamente, así que Tom respondió directamente, apreciando la honesta curiosidad.

\- Quiero el Guardapelo, pero quiero saber de dónde lo consiguió. Tu mismo lo sabes, estuve buscándolo por casi tres años después de robado. - alcanzó con su magia las protecciones momentáneamente, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera escuchando y que nadie pudiera interrumpirlos. - Tráelo aquí, Lucius. _Tráelo a mi_.

La orden estaba dicha, su propósito aún desconocido, pero Lucius no iba a desobedecer, jamás lo hacía, demasiado encantado con la idea de, pues, seguir vivo.

El aristocrático mago se despidió con una inclinación y con un respetuoso _Si, mi Lord._ y abandono la habitación.


	5. Ojos verdes

Harry miro una vez más la fotografía perfectamente tomada desde su escondite. Estaba cómodo allí, pero sabía que debía actuar lo más pronto posible, no extendiendo demasiado su estadía en un solo lugar, no queriéndose arriesgar a que su firma mágica o su aroma permaneciera, luego de su partida. Si bien su capa lo protegía de la vista de los guardias, solo tenía 5 segundos de brecha para traspasar las protecciones, luego, tendría 5 segundos nuevamente, si todo salía como había planeado.

Aun con un plan bien elaborado y una buena estrategia, Harry estaba inquieto y nervioso. Había algo que no le cuadraba en todo aquello y su instinto simplemente gritaba que se largara de allí..

¿Por qué Lucius Malfoy le mandaría para robar _ese_ anillo en particular? Era bien sabido que Tom Riddle era el dueño de esas tierras. Desafiarlo a él era un total suicidio y ese anillo estaba maldito. Harry lo _sabía_ , porque era un anillo proveniente de los Gaunt. Toda reliquia proveniente de esa familia solo traía dolor y angustia. Harry había hecho su investigación, muchas gracias. 

Esa vez sin embargo, Lucius le prometió mucho más dinero que siempre, pero a Harry le atraía más la idea de infiltrarse en esa mansión que el excesivo dinero que iba a ganar, no que no fuera un incentivo agradable, solo que la emoción y la sensación del peligro que rodeaba la mansión lo atraía. 

Si bien el lugar era una mansión ostentosa, parecía mucho más... ¿Humilde? que las demás casas sangre pura, por decirlo menos. Y teniendo en cuenta el poder que tenía Tom Riddle, era bastante poco común.

Riddle era uno de los pocos alphas capaces de controlar y utilizar magia. Y eso se debía a un extraño caso registrado oficialmente en el ministerio de magia como una situación fuera de su control. Riddle había nacido como mago, su madre bruja y su padre mago. Pero al cumplir los 13 años, fue mordido por un colérico y totalmente enloquecido hombre lobo.

Un alpha es el único capaz de transformar a un mago en licántropo. Y sólo durante la noche de luna llena más brillante. Fue una venganza, según había escuchado Harry de sus fuentes, contra la madre de Tom. Y era prácticamente imposible que el mago o bruja pueda seguir utilizando magia después de eso o incluso sobrevivir, su núcleo mágico luchando contra la magia intrusa y extranjera. Pero Tom RIddle no solo había logrado sobrevivir, sino que a una corta edad pudo dominar ambas magias y fusionarlas a su total control.

El hecho era que el alpha era peligroso. Harry lo sabía, lo había visto sólo en las noticias y en las revistas. Era, sin duda alguna, un alfa hermoso. Pero eso no le quitaba lo oscuro. El joven había practicado magia oscura desde niño con su abuelo y su tío, arte que había seguido con su padre tiempo después. Ahora, siendo el único heredero de ambas familias, tenía todo el poder y uno de los imperios más temido de Inglaterra.

Lucius debía estar muy seguro de si mismo, y Harry demasiado desesperado. Aquella era, sin dudas, un desafío más que peligroso y aún así lo había tomado. Lo había tomado por la misma razón que tomo el trabajo con Greyback. _Excitación._ Sentía una sensación de poder recorrer su piel con la idea de ingresar a aquella casa.

Claro que siempre había estado preparado para la muerte, desde el segundo robo.

Tenía a Hermione Granger alerta por su vida. Si la bruja no lo veía después de una semana y no lograba localizarlo de la manera que fuera, le entregaría a Ron una carta que Harry le había escrito hace tiempo y una llave de la bóveda quede Harry había creado. Tenía dinero suficiente para estar seguro por muchos años, en los cuales Ron debía seguir trabajando. No _podía_ rendirse, Harry regresaría de la muerte para golpearlo si lo hacía.

Cuando vio a las ondas expansivas delinear el enorme domo que representaban las protecciones de las casa expandirse por todos lados, supo que era la hora.

_5 segundos._

(.)

Tom estaba esperando desde hace dos días, dos días llenos de molestia y desagrado ante la idea de que el estúpido niño lo hiciera esperar, pero fue paciente. Lucius le había dicho que siempre daba un plazo de 3 días en los cuales efectuaba el robo. Esa noche era la tercera. _Debía_ ser en esa noche.

Sin embargo, no se quedo quieto en su cama en la espera del arribo del ladrón. Estaba oculto en las sombras de su habitación, perfectamente camuflado en la pared, cómodamente sentado mientras su magia lo fundía con la oscuridad. Tenía una vista directa de la ventana, la puerta y la cama donde _estaba_ durmiendo justo en ese momento.

Pero en definitiva, no estaba preparado para lo que ocurrió.

Un joven, de deslumbrantes y largos cabellos negros como la noche amarrado en una descuidada trenza corta y piel morena, como los magos del sur, apareció de repente justo frente a su cama, donde la trampa estaba puesta. Tom observo fascinado como el chico se abría escurrido de la _nada_ , apareciendo allí sin ni una sola advertencia. De no verlo, Tom no lo habría creído.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Tom sintió un gruñido brotar de su pecho y desear con toda el alma escapar por sus labios al sentir el cambio en el aire de su habitación. Pero no lo permitió. Estaba vestido en túnicas oscuras y suaves, livianas, que se ajustaban a su figura pequeña.

Un _omega_.

El chico deslizó su mano izquierda con cuidado dentro de su bolsillo y extrajo una varita que desprendía magia por todos lados y Tom observó cómo, con un movimiento suave y fluido, su _doppelganger_ en la cama desapareció. El joven soltó una risita divertida y, con movimientos seguros se alejo de la cama, alejándose de la trampa. 

Sin embargo, al estar a tres pasos de la puerta, cerro los ojos y suspiro con ligera molestia, luego respiro con fuerza, y cuando abrió los ojos, los azules de Tom se encontraron con los ojos mas verdes que jamás había visto. Tom no podía hacer nada más que observar, sintiendo su magia arremolinarse a sus pies, respondiendo a su agresiva necesidad de actuar.

En el segundo en el cual el omega pareció ver incluso su alma, Tom parpadeo, y vio como de un segundo para otro, en la habitación ya no estaba nadie más que él. Tom gruñó y deshizo la magia a su alrededor con un movimiento brusco de su muñeca, comenzando a caminar directo donde el ladrón había estado _hacía solo dos segundos._

Sintió un rose suave acariciarle el rostro, suave y ligero, casi amenazante y fantasmal, y luego una corriente de viento le dio aviso de que la ventana estaba abierta y que el viento de invierno de afuera ingresaba con fuerza en sus aposentos.

Tom camino con tranquilidad y observó por la ventana. Justo en un punto, donde no _había nada._ Luego, desde lo profundo de la oscuridad, dos verdes vivos y desafiantes le observaron momentáneamente. Luego, desapareció.

Tom se llevó la mano al rostro, como un acto involuntario que desarrolló con el tiempo, y no supo si gruñir furioso o reír encantado.

 _El anillo no estaba_.


	6. Peligro

_Respira,_ _solo_ _respira..._

Harry estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. Podía sentirlo en su casi inexistente respiración en su agitado cuerpo. Eso no había sido parte del plan, _no había sido parte del maldito plan_.

 _Mierda_ _,_ _solo_ _respira maldita sea_.

No pego el ojo en toda la noche. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos para dormir, - _o al menos tratar_ \- unos hermosos ojos azules como el mar aparecían en su mente. Pero no era el color lo que le asustaba. Era el _peligro_. Peligro que por primera vez sintió palpable en su piel y en sus huesos cuando esos ojos lo encontraron en la oscuridad, cuando lo observaron hurtar, cuando le devolvieron la mirada antes de desaparecer. Tom Riddle _lo había visto_. 

De todos los alphas, de todos los magos, brujas y alphas, omegas o cualquier otra criatura, tenía que ser Tom Riddle quién lo descubriera robando. Había sido cuidadoso, siempre era malditamente cuidadoso y aunque supo que algo no iba bien en esa misión al descubrir el doppelganger en la cama, donde se suponía debía estar la _víctima,_ no se fue, permaneció en la habitación y busco al dueño de tal magia.

No le costó encontrarlo, no fue difícil. El aroma de las feromonas del alfa estaban por todo el lugar, podría encontrarlo aunque estuviese al otro lado de la casa.

Pero se descuido. Y Tom Riddle, de entre todas las creaciones, lo había visto.

Cuando Harry llegó a casa, muchas horas después, asegurándose de que nadie lo seguía o que el anillo no tuviese un hechizo de rastreo, empezó a temblar descontroladamente.

 _Tenía miedo_. No podía evitar tener miedo. _ESO NO HABÍA SIDO PARTE DEL MALDITO PLAN._

Así que lo primero que hizo al llegar, fue colocar el anillo en un pequeño estuche que había comprado el día anterior y lo envolvió en el ya habitual papel de regalo, firmó la tarjeta como siempre lo hacía, _Et Smaragdus_ cobrando vida, envió el paquete con su confiable lechuza y luego se encerró en el baño. Vómito unas cuantas veces, se dio un baño, - _más_ _que nada para quitarse el olor del alfa que insistía en aferrarse a su piel, que solo lo_ _ponía_ _peor_. - se cepillo los dientes y el cabello, y fue a dormir.

Dormir, como si pudiera.

Ahora, se encontraba sentado en el sofá, a las 4 de la mañana, con un café bien caliente, tratando de entrar en calor y recuperarse. Se sentía extrañamente enfermo y el frío parecía reacio a abandonar su cuerpo. Sin embargo, sudaba frío constantemente. En varias ocasiones tuvo que ir al baño a lavarse la cara, cansado de secarse con la manga de su abrigo.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Que haces despierto a estas horas? ¡Deberías estar durmiendo! - lo regaño Ron, entrando de repente en lo que ellos habían convertido en la sala. - Estas enfermo, o Merlín. - susurro el chico acercándose a Harry. Este sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- No Ron, tranquilo, estoy bien. - pero no estaba bien. Sentía los aromas que inundaban todo mucho más intensos y sus músculos parecían un poco tensos. Sus manos temblaban levemente y su cabeza le pesaba. Si, se sentía terriblemente enfermo, pero Ron no tenía que saberlo.

\- Harry... Estas ardiendo en fiebre. - le susurro después de tocarle la frente perlada por el sudor y antes de caminar con rapidez un pequeño cuaderno viejo, donde tenían anotadas las fechas importantes y en las ultimas hojas, las fechas de sus celos. - Se supone que tu celo debería de ser recién en dos semanas más... - susurro con los ojos muy abiertos. - O Dioses... Esto es malo. Llamare a Hermione. - susurro tomando el teléfono.

\- Hey. No estoy entrando en celo, tonto. Tal vez sólo fue el frío, ya cálmate. - susurro, pero sabía que eso no era cierto. Había algo terriblemente mal con él. Podía sentirlo en la sensación de quemazón en su estómago, podía sentirlo en el hormigueo que recorría su piel, podía sentirlo en cada uno de los aromas que mareaban sus sentidos, en la sensación de peligro que no abandonaba su mente.

\- Harry, la sala esta _llena_ de tus feromonas, nunca es tan fuerte a menos que estés en celo. Además, estas tomando café como un maniático de nuevo. Celo, Harry. Celo. - el moreno no lo detuvo mientras marcaba el numero de su única amiga. Era cierto. No había querido creerlo, pero todo apuntaba a que su celo estaba al otro lado de la puerta, burlándose de él, provocando.

\- Viene en camino. - susurro Ron y se sentó a su lado. Antes de que Harry pudiera quejarse ya estaba sobre el regazo de Ron y este ya lo tenia fuertemente abrazado, su cuerpo acurrucándose para obtener el calor del cuerpo ajeno.

Y, por una vez, Harry se dejó mimar, incluso cuando Hermione llegó, les cocino y les dijo que llamaría al trabajo. Ambos no podrían ir esa semana.

(*)

\- Entonces, ¿la misión fue un fracaso, mi Lord? - Tom quiso darle un guantazo a Lucius por su atrevimiento, pero se contuvo. La agresión tenia sus momentos y ahora no era lugar para ello.

Observó fijamente la tarjeta que venía con su anillo, de nuevo en su dedo, donde pertenecía. La caligrafía hermosa y delicada, resaltada en un verde esmeralda brillante, en un papel que parecía un pergamino antiguo.

\- No, pero te tengo otra tarea, Lucius. - El rubio sede estremeció por la carga mágica que había en la habitación y por la mirada en esos ojos.

_Peligro._

Eso gritaba y Lucius sintió pena por el muchacho, después de todo, era un ladrón innato y una fuente constante de diversión.


	7. Horroroso

\- ¿Seguro que te sientes bien? Apenas ayer aún estabas... _indispuesto_... - susurro Ron a su lado. La tienda estaba a rebosar y Harry trataba con todas sus ganas de pensar que era por el frío de afuera y no por las feromonas suaves que aún estaban presentes. Ron parecía de lo más preocupado, no sin razón, pero aun así. _Molesto_.

Si bien Harry aún se sentía terriblemente enfermo, como le sucedía después de cada celo, - _el doctor le había explicado que eso se debía a la falta de su alpha, o de algún alpha para variar, durante sus celos. Era primordial la presencia de un..._ _compañero_ _._ \- y Harry sabía que eso continuaría por mucho más. No confiaba en nadie más que en Ron y en Hermione, y mientras la maga no tenía pene, Ron no era exactamente el indicado para ayudarlo con el problema.

\- Estoy bien. - se obligó a murmurar y se estiró, tratando de relajarse. Sintió más miradas de las normales y su cuerpo entero se tenso ante el escrutinio. Odiaba la atención.

Harry no era... _lindo_ , ni apuesto, mucho menos era tierno o adorable. Era bajo y delgado, si. Pero sin mencionar sus ojos verdes heredados de su madre, no tenía ningún atractivo. Su cabello había sido un desastroso nido de ratas desde que tenía memoria, y solo cambió después de que lo dejó crecer un poco. Ahora estaba más lacio y más largo, dándole un poco de control. Solo un poco. En su rostro no tenia demasiadas cicatrices marcadas, porque según el alpha que los había criado, era una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenía. Su cuerpo era otra cosa, pero no iba a dejar a nadie ver su cuerpo después de todo.

\- Mira nada más quién acaba de llegar. - comenzó a hablar Harry, aprovechando la ventana para cambiar la conversación cuando la campanilla anuncio la entrada de un cliente.

Alto, robusto y extranjero. Se notaba que era fuerte, los músculos marcándose en sus brazos y de hombros anchos y era más que obvio que hacía mucho ejercicio, por la complextura de su cuerpo. Su cabello era corto, como siempre y oscuro. Tenía el inicio de una barba, como si esa mañana no le hubiera dado el tiempo de rasurarse y tenía una mirada intensa en sus ojos negros, que no se despegaron de su pelirrojo amigo desde que entró. Estaba con la expresión sería, como Harry acostumbraba verlo siempre, pero sus comisuras se elevaron levemente cuando vieron a Ron sonrojarse tímidamente.

\- Viktor... - Aunque Harry odiaba admitirlo, a Ron le gustaba el búlgaro. Era un buen alpha, pero Harry temía que se lo llevara lejos de su lado. _Egoísta_ , sí. Pero Ron era su amigo. Su hermano. Era todo lo que tenía.

\- Ve a atenderlo antes de que las zorras lo vean. - le dijo amablemente mientras le daba un codazo y terminaba de limpiar las tazas.

Harry vio como Ron tomaba una de las libretas y caminaba tranquilamente hasta la mesa del búlgaro. No le fue difícil escuchar la conversación.

\- Buenos días, señor Krum. ¿Desea lo de siempre? - Ron tenía la libreta agarrada con fuerza, tratando de que sus manos no le temblaran. Harry lo conocía demasiado bien.

\- Por hoy no. Tengo algo para ti. Ahora, si puedes... - susurro dándole una seña para que se sentara y Ron asintió, sentándose con él. Oculto sus manos en su regazo por debajo de la mesa, Harry sabía que ahora si temblaban. Le dio un pequeño objeto que Harry reconoció como un oso de peluche.

Ron odiaba esas cosas, pero Viktor no era un típico romántico de rosas y corazones. Era un Búlgaro, y si era para Ron, todo tenía un significado. Vio como Ron se atragantó con su risa y luego exploto, riendo con ganas y Viktor sonrió de verdad por unos segundos al ver su reacción.

\- Es horrible... - dijo sinceramente Ron observando encantado el objeto en sus manos. - Me encanta. Gracias. - dijo y Harry tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

Tenía un pequeño parche en el ojo derecho, cicatrices de costuras por todo su estómago y solo media oreja izquierda, como si se la hubieran comido. Tenía un brazo más largo que el otro y pudo ver que tenía los dientes afilados cocidos en la boca. Su pequeño corazón que, literalmente era negro, parecía haber sido arreglado varias veces. Era ciertamente horroroso, pero supo que a Ron le encantó cuando vio su sonrisa. Le dio un abrazo al oso horroroso y cuando alzó los ojos se encontró con la intensa mirada de Viktor sobre él. Un escalofrío le recorrió y Harry supo que había caído.

\- B-bueno... podemos vernos... Si quieres-

\- Vendré por ti a la hora del almuerzo. - se levantó, le revolvió el cabello y se fue, dejando a Ron completamente rojo y sonriendo.

A Harry le encantó verlo así.

(.)

_Ahora,_ _sólo_ _tienes que tomar el objeto, guardarlo en el cofre_ _y_ _luego_ _nos vamos._ Si, ese sonaba como un buen plan, pero sonaba más fácil de lo que era.

El Caldero Chorreante no era exactamente un banco referente a seguridad, pero Tom, el tabernero, era un completo maniático con sus habitaciones privadas. Para ser un mago, tenía muy básico conocimiento, pero al parecer su hacedor de protecciones era un total experto.

No sabía que podría tener la botella de vino que debía robar de especial, pero no suponía un total desafío. Al menos, no hasta que las protecciones se paralizaron a su alrededor, obligandolo a permanecer quieto en contra de su voluntad. Ya le había pasado antes, pero había algo diferente en esta ocasión y Harry comenzó a asustarse. Las protecciones eran agresivas, amenazantes y zumbantes a su alrededor, tanto que sintió un poco de sangre escurrir de su mano derecha, un corte superficial pero que podría dejar un rastro.

Luego, con un suspiro, dejó que su magia le diera sólo un segundo de tiempo, una ranura por la cual ingreso por completo en la habitación. Sabía que el dueño vendría pronto, lo cual sería su ruta de escape. Limpio las gotas de sangre con un movimiento de su mano y se concentró en la habitación. Observó con rapidez el lugar, tratando de encontrar lo más rápido posible el botín para poder huir en la primera ocasión. Encontró más que solo el botín y eso le encantó.

Un huevo de dragón reposaba en uno de los sillones, cubierto con una manta y completamente caliente. Las repercusiones de tener una criatura de ese calibre en una casa común, en medio del Callejón Diagon serían desastrosas. Le encantaba la idea.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió, asustó y aterró en partes iguales fue la carta con su nombre, _su nombre_ que reposaba junto a la botella.

_Brindemos, por tu astucia e inteligencia y por los muchos_ _tratos_ _que espero_ _hagamos_ _en un futuro cercano._

_T_ _._ _M_ _._ _R_ _._


	8. Burla

Tom jamás había buscado un compañero, no necesitaba uno, ni lo quería. Eran una molestia, demasiado impredecibles y dependientes, demasiado débiles para su gusto.

Solía pasar sus celos con algún omega ocasional que Lucius le traía, su lobo lo requería, por lo tanto no tenía opción. No era de los que dejaban pasar los deseos de su lobo, aun cuando no había sido una parte de él al nacer, lo era ahora. Sabía que en algún momento debería de desposarse con alguien para obtener un heredero, pero dudaba unirse a uno permanentemente. Una vez consiguiera lo que deseara, se desharía de él o ella. No tenía la intención de entregarse de ese modo a un completo extraño.

\- Entonces, los magos están algo inconformes con el comportamiento de los alphas en esa región. Sabe, mi Lord, que solo debe ordenarlo y me encargaré personalmente de ellos. - la tranquila e hipnótica voz de Regulus Black le obligó a prestar atención a esa reunión. Después de todo, tenía territorios que manejar.

En el momento en que se preparó para contestar y dar las ordenes necesarias para poner en orden todo el territorio norte, una lechuza blanca como la nieve entró volando por una de las ventanas. aunque la lechuza era francamente hermosa, en definitiva no fue la lechuza lo que llamo su atención, sino la carta que traía. Ni siquiera bajo hasta él, solo soltó la carta que cayó con elegancia frente suyo y se fue, dejando en claro que su dueño no esperaba respuesta. Al menos, no una inmediata.

Su nombre estaba escrito en una tinta negra en el dorso de la carta. No le tomó más de dos segundo identificar al dueño de la caligrafía.

\- Retírense. - fue todo lo que dijo, pero antes de que todos abandonaran la habitación, levantó la mirada y observó la espalda de Regulus mientras acataba la orden. - Confío en que tomarás la decisión correcta, Regulus, estaré esperando resultados favorables. - la amenaza ya estaba dicha. Un error y todo estaba acabado. Pero Regulus no era un idiota. Era frío y calculador, un mago extraordinario y un excelente aliado.

El joven sólo asintió, sonriendo levemente antes de marcharse cerrando la puerta al salir.

No espero más de unos segundos para abrir la carta y leer su contenido.

_Querido señor Tom Riddle._

_Debo decir_ _que_ _me intriga_ _saber que_ _desea negociar conmigo, pero, como_ _se_ _habrá_ _dado cuenta, no tengo la_ _misma_ _libertad_ _pública_ _que usted tiene. Eso es, sin dudas, un inconveniente al momento de cerrar un trato con tan_ _célebre_ _miembro de la sociedad._

La burla contra su persona no era algo que Tom disfrutara, para nada. Sin embargo esta impertinencia era refrescante, por decirlo menos.

_Sin_ _embargo_ _,_ _hay_ _algo_ _que_ _me ha dejado algo... sorprendido._

_Por favor, observe la_ _fotografía_ _que_ _esta_ _detrás_ _de ésta hoja._

Cuando Tom le dio la vuelta, un gruñido de furia escapó de su pecho y uno de los tinteros a su izquierda explotó.

Su diario.

¡Ese maldito niño tenía _su_ diario!

_Cómo_ _verá_ _, señor Riddle, no_ _estoy_ _del todo indefenso._

_Pero, lo que en verdad me intriga es saber: ¿Que oculta un alpha de su_ _reputación_ _en su pequeño cuaderno? Porque_ _se_ _bien que usted oculta_ _algo_ _, Señor._

_¿Por qué si_ _no_ _el_ _cuaderno estaría_ _escrito_ _en un_ _idioma - que debo admitir_ _para_ _mi desgracia y molestia, pero para su suerte,_ _aún_ _no_ _logro_ _descifrar_ _ni leer -_ _tan_ _complicado? Sin mencionar que el_ _idioma_ _no_ _parece_ _ser de este continente._

_En fin, me despido de usted con la esperanza de que sus metas hayan cambiado. Ah, y el cuaderno le será_ _devuelto_ _en una fecha muy cercana y_ _especial_ _._

_Atentamente: Et Smaragdus. O como usted a logrado investigar, metiendo sus narices donde no lo llaman,_ _Harry_ _Potter._

Esa debía ser una muy mala broma, porque Tom estaba lejos de encontrarla divertida.


	9. Black

Sirius volvió a observar toda la oscura habitación donde amablemente lo habían lanzado. 10 de 10 en secuestros, lo recomendaba totalmente. Tenía clase, tenía estilo y retumbaba con magia y dolor, se sentía exactamente como volver a su antigua casa, a las mazmorras de su muy querido hogar, con los felices recuerdos de su adorable madre. Hurra. 

Por supuesto, cuando levanto la vista y lo primero que vio fue a su hermanito menor, pensó que la fiesta acababa de empezar. Después de todo, habían pasado 10 años desde que vio a Regulus, pero habían algunas cosas que nunca cambiaban, como la expresión de hastío y la energía zumbante de molestia bajo la piel de ambos. Yea, viejos recuerdos.

\- Entonces... ¿Qué estoy haciendo exactamente aquí? - Sirius vio encantado como el siempre sereno rostro de su _queridísimo_ hermano se contorsionaba por la irritación.

\- Por una vez Sirius, solo por una vez, ¿podrías tomar las cosas en serio? - Pudo ver como la recta imagen de su hermano estaba tensa, y aunque las indicaciones de peligro eran muchas, Sirius no podía sólo callarse y observar como lo asesinaban. No sin divertirse un poco. Después de todo, el dolor y la tortura siempre estaban acompañados de una desquiciante cantidad de diversión que él podía obtener. Provocar y empujar hasta el límite a los más poderosos era un muy divertido pasatiempo que lograría sacarle las tripas en algún momento de su vida. Pero, hasta ese entonces, iba a vivir como él lo deseara.

\- Bueno, eso es mucho pedir, querido Regulus teniendo en cuenta que la primera vez que nos reunimos en 10 años es mediante un secuestro. Sabes que las cartas son una cosa, ¿verdad? ¿o tecnología, como e-mails? Así que, viéndolo desde mi angulo, mi exigencia de tratos más amables y modales no es tan descabellado, no, lo que yo deseo no es mucho en realidad. - su hermano gruño de molestia y mientras reía levemente, Sirius observo el resto de la habitación buscando una salida cuando vio ojos rojos incómodamente fijos en él y sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo, y no del agradable.

Su instinto le gritaba _"¡Huye! Maldito cabeza hueca. ¡Vas a_ _morir_ _! Oh_ Merlí _n_ _, vas a morir" ._ Si... amaba a su conciencia.

Si bien Sirius era un idiota certificado, no era imbécil del todo. Era bueno en lo que hacia, su trabajo hasta ahora había sido impecable después de todo y había una razón para ello. Cbservo con cuidado al hombre sentado a varios metros frente a él y se pregunto si todos los odiosos magos de gran poder tenían ese aire de mafioso de película. Con su elegante ropa cara y hecha a medida y su bien peinado cabello, Tom Riddle era ciertamente muy guapo, claramente algo que utilizaba constantemente a su favor. Sirius también lo hacia, para ser honestos. 

\- Así que... señor Lord Riddle... ¿Que hago aquí con exactitud? Sólo veo en mi cerebro dos posibles razones para que usted mandara a su más fiel perro lameculos a buscarme personalmente. - Sirius observó la oscura presencia de Severus Snape allí, detrás de él, recostado pacíficamente en aquella pared, con un porte elegante y desinteresado, mientras bebía una impresionante copa de vino tinto.

Estos hombres elegantes y hermosos parecían haber dominado el arte de ser jodidamente irritantes y mostrarse desinteresados ante todo, sin dejar que un solo pelo se moviera de su lugar.

Sirius juró que en algún momento haría a ese hombre perder la cabeza. Lo obligaría a mostrar alguna maldita expresión como fuere y lo destrozaría de la mejor manera.

Sirius volvió su atención a Riddle y observo la muda seña del oscuro mago... alfa... _lo que fuera ese tipo_ , frente a él y soltó un dramático suspiro.

\- A pesar de mi inquebrantable espíritu y mi innato sentido del humor característico, ademas de mi impresionante belleza, no soy comediante, Mi Lord. - _estas jugando_ _con_ _fuego,_ _Sirius_ _. Detente_ _ya_ _. -_ Mi apasionada profesión es bastante simple. Son dos opciones la que logro concretar aquí. Una: quiere matarme. No se sienta mal, la fila es muy larga, Señor. - Sabía que Tom también se estaba divirtiendo, para su deleite y _alivio_. Podía verlo en su pose desinteresada y en el brillo de sus ojos. Podía reconocer la misma locura arraigada con el aburrimiento que Sirius mismo sufría constantemente. - Y segundo... quiere usted que robe algo. - murmuró esta vez serio y sentándose lo más recto que podía, estando con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y las muñecas amarradas a su espalda.

\- No algo. - la vos del Lord era en definitiva peligrosa a pesar del ronroneo hipnótico y seductor. Era como aquella flor que Sirius vio en lo profundo del jardín prohibido que robo, en América. Una caricia era el paraíso puro, cargada del más potente veneno que jamás podrías imaginar. El paraíso, encadenado al infierno.- Alguien. Tráeme a Et Smaragdus. - cinco palabras. Vaya, nuevo récord.

\- ¿Et Smaragdus? ¿Cómo, _Et Smaragdus_ , el ladrón al que nadie malditamente nunca logra ver o recordar? ¿Ese mismo? - Sirius mantuvo la voz serena, pero había algo que no le gustaba del todo. Era el movimiento de la copa del hombre. Impaciencia y molestia (no hacia él, gracias a los dioses. Sirius no podría luchar contra tanto poder). 

Peligroso.

\- Ese mismo. - susurro, pero había algo en su mirada que no cuadraba. Había _más_ que no se estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Por qué? - no iba a hacerlo sin una razón o una explicación. Tom lo sabía. Él no era Severus Snape, quien acataba sus ordenes siempre. Era Sirius Black, uno de los más buscados delincuentes y saqueadores que asaltaba a América y estaba muy seguro de que lograría escapar si así lo deseaba, con el tiempo... _y mucho esfuerzo_. 

Pero aunque no lo deseaba, tenía su atención.

\- ¿Necesitas acaso una razón para traerme a un ser viviente? Eso jamás te ha detenido antes, según tengo entendido. Su reputación lo precede, señor Black, ¿o piensa volverse repentinamente leal a la ley?.

\- _Touché_. Sin embargo, hay algo en ese ladrón que me causa cierta... desconfianza. No voy sólo a meterme en la boca del lobo sin razón alguna. No se sabe mucho de él o ella y no pienso lanzarme a una batalla así sin una razón que valga la pena. - Sirius trato, por octava vez en la hora que llevaba en esa mansión, deshacerse de las ataduras que tenían a sus hermosas manos atadas en su espalda. Juraría que eras malditas cuerdas se oprimían más en cada intento de escape y con cada sonrisa malvada que Snape le mandaba cuando le pillaba. Sirius estaba tentado a sacarle la lengua. _Grosero._

\- Es _mío_. Lo quiero a él y a las posesiones que me hurto. - Sirius se estremeció en la penumbra de la habitación, mientras todo se cargaba con magia, poderosa magia llena de asuntos sin resolver. Venganza eh, Sirius podría trabajar con eso.

\- Él le robó... - Sirius sonrió. - ¿A usted? Oh Morgana, quiero abrazar al chico. - Sirius se carcajeo con ganas mientras se acomodaba mejor en su posición en el suelo. Encontrar seres con un poder suficiente para desafiar a los más poderosos y llamativos de la sociedad siempre era un deleite. - Lo haré. - dijo mirando directamente esos ojos. Le encantaban los desafíos.

(*)

\- ¡Mesa siete! Tres cervezas de mantequillas y dos Capuchinos. ¡Y necesito el pedido de la mesa 12! - Harry oyó como Nyre terminaba de dictar el pedido, antes de sonreírle a Seamus. El mago era un excelente cocinero a pesar de sus explosivos experimentos.

Sintiéndose pesado de nuevo, Harry se sacudió, tratando de quitarse de encima esa molesta sensación de incomodidad. Harry seguía sin entender el maldito impulso que tenía de salir pitando del lugar. Había cierta atmósfera a su alrededor que denotaba la tensión que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo. Su instinto jamás le engañaba. Era lo único bueno que tenía de ser un omega. Su instinto era muy bueno y Harry lo había desarrollado tanto durante los años que le confiaría la vida.

Entonces, ¿debía salir corriendo ahora o esperar a su hora de salida para no parecer demasiado sospechoso?

Harry sintió un cosquilleo en su cuello y supo que ya era tarde. Maldita sea, si fuera por él ahora mismo se hundiría en un agujero con tal de esconderse, o al menos hubiese lanzado un _Bombarda_ _Máxima_ hacia el malnacido que estaba inquietado tanto a su omega. Paro de pensar en eso cuando levantó la mirada.

Lo levantó justo a tiempo.

Unos profundos ojos grises lo miraban fijamente. Demasiado fijamente teniendo en cuenta las otras 20 personas en el local, mientras su dueño se adentraba en el cálido lugar.

Alto, delgado y en definitiva tenía suficientes músculos ocultos en su chaqueta de cuero negro para aplastarlo. Su ligeramente desordenado cabello era largo y ligeramente ondulado, como si lo hubiese dejado secar al natural esa mañana, demasiado perezoso para secarlo como era debido. Tenía los más intensos ojos grises que Harry había visto en su vida. Sus labios estaban rojos por el frío y su nariz era recta. Era de aquellas personas que tenían una imagen en el rostro que te decía mucho de él. Cuando ingreso al local todos... _Todos_ lo miraron muy fijamente. Era, sin ninguna duda, un hombre hermoso que llamaba la atención de forma que incomodaba a Harry.

_Peligroso._

Harry en ese momento supo que estaba en problemas y que debía irse, _como ayer_.

Vio como Ron caminaba hasta la mesa donde el desconocido se había sentado y se puso alerta. Maldita sea, saltaría a su yugular y le arrancaría el cuello con sus propios dientes de ser necesario si Ron resultaba mínimamente herido.

Pero cuando nada paso, simplemente se obligó a relajarse levemente. Rompería algo si seguía así de tenso.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Necesito tu ayuda aquí atrás! - cuando oyó a su izquierda a Susy llamarlo, salió disparado a su encuentro.

Odiaba sentirse observado. 


End file.
